Various homologs of cannabidiol (CBD) were synthesized where the aromatic side chain was replaced by H and C1 to C9. They were prepared to study the SAR with regard to anticonvulsant activity. The syntheses were accomplished by condensing the appropriate resorcinol with p-mentha-2,8-dien-1-o1 in the presence of less than 0.5% BF3.Et2O/MgSO4 in CH2CL2 and separating the CBD's by either column or high pressure liquid chromatographic techniques.